


【KT】堂本家政夫(番外集)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 正文劇情已經走完，現在就是跟著小日記食譜更新。內容都是我掰的，全部架空。切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛有任何建議跟想法都歡迎讓我知道喔(心)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

早上七點半，身為優秀的家政夫早就將早餐準備好一半了。他將米妮圍裙脫下放在飯廳椅背上，看眼在客廳乖巧吃早餐的Pan醬，繼續往臥室方向前進。

「少爺，起床囉。」掀開棉被一角鑽進去，摟住還在半睡半醒間的堂本剛，往睡衣鈕扣半敞開露出的白皙胸口吻上去。

「嗚…扣醬…」夢中的鬆軟的蛋包飯才剛被切開，半熟的蛋液往兩旁傾洩，正要用湯匙挖一口，就被吵醒。感覺到胸口被輕咬著，堂本剛閉著雙眼用手試圖推開。

「今天少爺也很有精神呢～」解開睡衣剩下的鈕扣，從胸口吻到腹部，輕舔下怕癢的肚臍周圍，就要把撐高睡褲拉下。

「好了我醒了！」堂本剛一個顫抖，趕緊從賴床的慾望中爬出來，摀住下身阻擋堂本光一進步動作。

堂本光一也沒繼續動作，放開拉著褲頭的手、爬起身來，一把抱住睡眼惺忪的堂本剛，往流了點口水的三角小嘴親了下。

「少爺早安。」  
\--  
趁堂本剛梳洗時，回到廚房的堂本光一繼續準備早餐。

天川村的泉水該請人再送了，把剩下的全部倒入小鍋中開火等煮沸，打開冰箱取出常備的高湯，今天選用白高湯且是鰹節腹部油脂較多口感比較濃郁熬煮的。  
倒入白高湯後加入滑菇轉中火熬煮兩分鐘關火，再把碗裡已經混合好的愛媛麥南予味噌跟國魅味噌加入，攪拌後倒入小碗。

「還沒好嗎～」

拖鞋啪搭啪搭聲由遠而近，早晨黏糊的奶音使堂本光一抿著唇做菜的嘴角上揚，堂本剛先是到客廳摸一摸Pan醬，再走到廚房，從後抱住穿著米妮圍裙的人。

「今天是味噌湯啊～唔…只有滑菇…」發現湯碗裡只有滑菇，興奮值瞬間下降。

「很久沒吃菇了嘛…」狹長眼眸瞇著扁嘴看向探頭在鍋裡張望的人，堂本光一意有所指，身手戳了下又養出肉的臉頰。

「湯我端走了，其他菜快點啊！」不理會一大早就開黃腔的人，堂本剛端走兩碗味噌湯，紅著臉頰快速離開。

桌面上本來就擺好幾道醃漬小菜，堂本光一拿出雞蛋打入碗中仔細打散，加入味醂、高湯、鹽跟牛奶，攪拌均勻後準備下鍋。當抹好油的鐵鍋要淋上蛋液時──

「嗯～今天是做玉子燒呢！」堂本剛拿著手機靠近對著食材拍攝。

堂本光一將火調成中小火，第一次倒入蛋液。

「喔喔喔～倒入蛋液了～」鐵鍋上因加入蛋液滋滋作響，一陣蛋香撲鼻而來。

趁堂本光一加入第二次蛋液順便調整玉子燒形狀時，堂本剛將鏡頭對準滿臉正經的人，畫面停在左臉的黑痣上。

「不要拍…」小聲嘟囔著，又不敢用手撥開，堂本光一很擔心堂本剛會被燙到。

「歐桑，捲蛋的功夫很好喔～」拍著堂本光一利用手腕巧勁翻著蛋捲，堂本剛認真誇了句。

「呵，床上功夫也很好的！」面露自信對著鏡頭，才發現堂本剛還在拍蛋不是拍他。

堂本剛裝做沒聽見這句話，不搭腔。

「好了別拍了…」見堂本剛不搭腔，堂本光一小臉發燙有些害臊，乾脆舉起手要推開鏡頭「還沒好呢…別拍….」 

這個舉動逗得堂本剛呵呵笑，畫面上看來就像是新婚夫婦的小情趣，尤其臉紅的堂本光一在晨曦照耀下更顯溫柔，對外冷峻寡言的人，只對自己展現冰山融解的一面。

隨著煎好的玉子燒上桌，兩人趕緊趁熱開始吃早餐。

今天是堂本光一重回家政夫崗位的第14天，還在試用期，不能上床；也是跟美國母公司第一次開董事會，待會得先去公司一趟，再幫堂本剛送午餐。

「午餐你就別送了。」吃著蛋香奶香四溢的玉子燒，堂本剛沒忍住多吃兩口飯，堂本光一順勢夾了醃漬的蔬菜放入他碗中，才問為什麼。

「今天姐姐來，我陪她吃個飯。」

早餐後兩人整裝出發，離開家門前堂本光一習慣性站在玄關等堂本剛先穿好鞋，遞交過公事包後說：「少爺路上小心。」 

不過現在還多了個動作，說完後將人抱住，在已經嘟起等待著的三角小嘴上落下一吻。  
\--

堂本剛的姐姐這次來還帶了個好消息，已經懷孕三個月了，堂本剛要當舅舅了。  
在義式餐廳裡，堂本剛眼眶濕潤替姐姐開心，原本他擔心姐姐商業聯姻會不愉快，沒想到婚後生活並沒有如戲劇般誇張，姐夫對姐姐很好，現在還有了小孩。

「那小子對你不錯吧！」吃著義大利麵，聊完自己近況後劈頭就問堂本剛。

「還在試用期。」堂本剛試著輕描淡寫帶過，但面對姐姐殷切的目光，只好一一從實招來。

聽著前因後果的姐姐瞪著跟堂本剛相似的圓眸，不停發出驚呼聲。

「所以你們從小就認識了～」這是什麼浪漫愛情故事啊！在家養胎的孕婦聽了好興奮，不停的追問細節。

「嗯，後來才想起的。」沒見過姐姐情緒這麼高漲過，應該說，身為堂本大小姐的姐姐，在家在外都是和母親一樣高貴大方，鮮少會外露過多的情緒。而現在看到情緒多樣的姐姐，堂本剛反而有種親近的感覺，很像回到小時候還不用擔心家族事業前，無憂無慮的時光。

陪姐姐聊天一聊就聊到下午，離開餐廳還陪著去逛了嬰兒用品店，姐姐很開心的拉著堂本剛的手，一路上說個不停，直到要分開時才露出不捨的神情。

「剛，現在你在東京工作，我們都在關西，你要好好照顧自己…」也許是賀爾蒙作祟，說沒兩句姐姐就眼紅哽噎了。

「姐，我不是一個人...光一會照顧我的。」反握住姐姐的手，露出微笑。

「光一那個臭小子如果欺負你的話告訴我！」拭著眼角的淚，姐姐也笑了。

「堂本集團51%股份都在他手上，告訴妳又能怎樣！」唉…雖然自己還是集團總裁也是堂本光一的雇主，但堂本剛總覺得不踏實，如果哪天堂本光一要休了自己怎麼辦。

「不會的，放心好了，姐姐有方法的。」替弟弟順了順西裝外套，時光流逝的真快，還小自己六歲的弟弟現在已經是頂天立地的集團總裁了，姐姐又鼻酸，趕緊叫堂本剛快回去「好了姐姐走啦，你也快回公司吧！」 

目送姐姐進新幹線閘口，堂本剛才敢拿出堂本光一熨好放在口袋中的手帕擦淚。  
\--  
「我回來了。」

打開家門才發現，依舊亮著燈，卻不是最近住的空間。

「少爺又走錯樓層了。」

穿著米妮圍裙手握著鍋鏟的人出現在堂本剛身後。

堂本剛沒說什麼，轉身就抱住堂本光一。

「唉…身上都油煙味呢…」沒由來的心疼，他剛好下來要拿番茄醬，就看到堂本剛回到家站在玄關發愣。

堂本剛就保持抱著堂本光一臉埋在胸膛的姿勢，倒退著跟他走進家門，等他從冰箱拿出番茄醬後才分開。

「晚上吃什麼？」

「你猜。」

「雞肉炒飯？」

「呵呵，差一點，走吧。」

點了點堂本剛努力嗅聞自己身上味道的鼻子，堂本光一擔心菜煮焦了，趕緊牽著他的手往回走。

回到堂本光一家中，堂本剛熟門熟路換好衣服就窩在客廳陪Pan醬玩，堂本光一偶爾從廚房探頭出來看他們玩耍，這是他最喜歡的時光之一。

手上翻炒著加入奶油後翻炒的洋蔥，稍微金黃後再放入蘑菇跟雞肉翻炒，等雞肉變色熟了倒入白飯跟調味料，不停翻炒使米飯蓬鬆。炒好後拿出兩個白圓瓷盤，將雞肉炒飯在中間堆成狹長小山丘。  
用另一個鍋子抹上奶油再把一大碗蛋液緩緩倒入，用長筷在鍋中央攪拌，等底部成型中間便半熟狀，便把平底鍋微微傾斜，敲擊鍋柄使蛋皮小跳躍翻轉，利用手腕巧勁讓蛋皮充分閉合後快速倒在旁邊的炒飯上。

「少爺請用餐。」

聞到炒飯香味的堂本剛早就洗好手坐在餐桌邊了，看著端到面前擺放好的蛋包飯，堂本光一在蛋包上用刀劃開，金黃鬆軟的蛋往炒飯兩邊傾洩而下。

「哇───」張著三角小嘴、圓眸晶亮，堂本剛拍起小手讚嘆，堂本光一根本是歐姆蛋王子！

「少爺趁熱吃。」要說煮飯的人覺得最幸福的是什麼事情呢？就是看著自己用心做的料理，被心愛的人開心吃著露出愉快的時候。

當堂本光一把自己那份也做好端上桌，將綠茶放在堂本剛面前的瞬間，看到堂本剛盤子中的蛋包飯血紅一片。

「扣醬…我好像…番茄醬放太多了…」露著虎牙笑著，本來想用番茄醬寫些什麼的，沒想到變成命案現場。

默默把紅醬蛋包飯跟自己的交換，並在做好的那份上用番茄醬寫出51♡244。

今天的堂本家政夫依然帥氣鎮定，還在試用期。

END


	2. Chapter 2

「O家政婦介紹所」今天如臨大敵，前幾天來電告知想聘請家政夫的堂本剛即將親臨介紹所，所長雖然看上去從容不迫，但嘴角微微抽蓄透露了緊張。

安田從外面拎著大包小包食材進來，他們都聽說了，堂本剛的要求很簡單，就是家政夫/婦們製作一道料理，他品嚐後會決定要聘請哪位，薪水之高令大家蠢蠢欲動。

事情如果這麼簡單就好了。

「光一你來一下，」所長將一副游刃有餘正做著深蹲的堂本光一叫進辦公室「你真的想清楚了嗎…如果失敗了，我們就失去一個大客戶！」 

「所長，請您相信我，我一定會被選上的。」還以為是什麼大事情，堂本光一不理解所長為什麼如此擔憂。

「可是、」

「所長，我該去準備了，請別擔心。」

伸出手掌表示別再說了，堂本光一滿懷自信退出辦公室，接過安田手上拎著的食材，走向介紹所後方的廚房。  
\--  
料理台上放著在室溫下回溫要20分鐘的牛肉，用指腹確認肉質變得鬆軟後，灑上些許海鹽跟胡椒調味。  
往鑄鐵鍋裡倒些油，確認鍋內油在搖晃時出現油紋後將牛排輕輕放入；今天選擇得是菲力牛排，雖然肋眼牛排油脂比較多煎起來香氣更夠，但為了避免堂本剛吃太多胃不舒服，便選擇了相對油脂較少得菲力。

「光一前輩需要幫忙嗎？」介紹所裡新來的家政婦好心探頭詢問。

「不用，我能搞定。」

將大火轉為中火，放入拍壓過的大蒜增加風味，料理鐘在一分鐘到時盡責的發出聲響，堂本光一迅速將牛排翻面，重新設置一分半。

介紹所的大夥躲在廚房門邊偷看，而室內則是由所長親自迎接到來的堂本剛，正在說明介紹所的事項。

趁牛排煎完靜至的時間，堂本光一把另個裝滿油的深鍋打開爐火，等油溫達160度時將整型好的麵糰放入，這是他花了兩天研發的豆乳甜甜圈，甜味跟熱量都比一般甜甜圈低，搭配伯爵紅茶正好。  
看鍋裡的甜甜圈色澤逐漸變深後翻面，雖然知道堂本剛嗜甜，但為了他的健康著想，堂本光一果斷捨棄糖霜或糖粉，打算用原味豆乳甜甜圈決勝負。把鍋裡炸好的甜甜圈撈起瀝油，看了下時間還有三分鐘要切開牛排，堂本光一將上方廚櫃打開，取出鯖魚罐頭。

俐落的刀工把洋蔥與番茄切塊，拿出碗添加電鍋剛煮好的白米飯，用的是島根縣香草白米跟天川村泉水下去煮，把水煮鯖魚罐頭瀝水後擺放到米飯上，切好的洋蔥跟番茄放入，想著做點解膩的菜式，便把芝麻油拿出混合柚子醋，灑上白芝麻顆粒，淋上。

料理鐘響起，時間正好。

換把刀切開冷靜後的牛排，因為肉汁再被吸回肉裡，切開的肉面呈現均勻粉紅色，圍觀的群眾無不吞嚥口水。

將三樣料理放在餐盤上，沒有多於的裝飾，便請人端過去。  
\--  
「堂本先生，不知道您意下如何呢？」所長緊張的盯著大口咀嚼食物的堂本剛，塞滿的兩頰跟吃到美味食物時綻放光芒的雙眸，似乎會有好的結果。

「唔…我再想想。」

喝了口紅茶，回想牛排煎得恰到好處，外層焦香內裡軟嫩多汁，吃完整塊也不覺得膩。而水煮鯖魚蓋飯柚子醋的酸味將鯖魚鮮味提升，芝麻香氣加強料理深度，令人一口接著一口。

「您慢慢想，不急。」緊張得喝了口麥茶還不小心燙到嘴，所長額頭沁著汗。

最後一口甜甜圈塞入口中，淡淡的豆乳香氣充滿鼻腔，搭配伯爵紅茶使這餐畫上完美休止符。

「真想把這三人都聘請回家啊…」托腮皺眉深思，堂本剛低語著小貪心。  
\--  
「堂本少爺您好，我是今後在您府上任職的家政夫堂本光一。」

完成聘請流程，過了一個月堂本光一到堂本剛別墅報到，再這之前他還先被堂本老家的管家邀請到奈良老宅職訓一周，結果令堂本夫婦與管家十分滿意。

「嗯。」看了下眼前站姿筆挺的家政夫，堂本剛唇角勾起笑容，比從介紹所那拿到的資料上照片還帥，看來自己運氣挺好的。

「上次你做的水煮鯖魚蓋飯很好吃，今天能再做嗎？」

選來選去決定選擇製作日式料理的堂本光一，雖然西餐也很棒，但堂本剛是日本人還是喜歡日式料理，而甜甜圈因為不夠甜所以忍痛割捨。

「好的，請稍候。」  
\--  
「扣醬今晚吃什麼～」

距離家政夫堂本光一試用期結束還有幾天，最近公司事務繁忙，好不容易事情都到了段落，堂本剛便拿出客戶送的波爾多梅鐸紅酒要跟堂本光一一同品嚐。

堂本光一在看到紅酒後開心的煎起牛排，一邊先將紅酒開啟醒酒，一邊想著待會怎麼讓堂本剛多喝幾口，說不定晚上就能抱著睡了。

「Cheers！」

清脆的碰杯聲敲打著兩人的心，還沒喝酒堂本剛便雙頰有些緋紅。堂本光一則是耳尖發燙。

聞著剛煎好的牛排香氣，堂本剛肚子已經餓了，像是想到什麼小跑步入廚房打開電子鍋呈了盤白飯出來。

「少爺，白飯別吃太多喔。」難得規律運動而健身有成，堂本光一可不想堂本剛貪圖一時口腹之慾後又懊悔。

「就今晚嘛～等等睡前多做點運動就好～」露出虎牙甜甜的微笑，絕對不是因為喝酒後才愛撒嬌。

這撒嬌對堂本光一十分有效，想著睡前運動，不禁切著牛排傻笑。

「阿哩，這個味道…」很熟悉，好像哪裡吃過。

對上堂本剛充滿疑惑的圓潤大眼睛，堂本光一有些不自在的轉過頭，大口喝著紅酒還差點嗆到。

「扣醬…」放下刀叉，咀嚼著美味的菲力牛排，見到堂本光一作賊心虛的模樣，堂本剛並不傻。

「我還做了甜甜圈…飯後待會吃嗎？」吃，美食當前堂本剛沒有不吃的理由。

最後到睡前堂本光一整晚乖巧都不敢對堂本剛上手，樂的堂本剛心裡偷笑。

「晚安扣醬～」將人推出房門，有些微醺的堂本剛倒在床上便呼呼大睡，睡前心裡想著：真好，原來當初三個家政夫都被自己聘請到了。

今晚堂本光一則為自己當初的小聰明付出代價。

乖巧無助，還沒通過試用期。

END


	3. Chapter 3

「唉…」

把身體埋在真皮座椅裡的人已經嘆氣兩天了，在一天八小時的上班時間裡，停下手邊動作後都會深情望著茶几上擺著的精美長匣包裝嘆氣。

堂本光一憋著笑將冰好的伯爵紅茶端過去，琥珀色茶水上浮著檸檬薄片，墊著杯子的白色圓盤外緣是美麗的藍色桔梗圖案。

「少爺請喝茶。」

「Dino董事，現在是上班時間。」瞪著開完會後還不離開公司的人，堂本剛心煩氣躁。

這陣子認真健身的堂本剛外表看起來比之前精瘦了點，每晚沐浴完在鏡子前面欣賞成果，原本以為會讓周遭的人大肆稱讚一番，沒想到公司秘書丸山看到自己的第一眼竟然是嚇的將手中要影印的文件灑了一地，然後用心疼的眼光目送自己進入辦公室。

再來就是本家的坂本管家替母親帶了些老家的醬菜來東京順便探望，當門開啟、坂本管家看見堂本剛的瞬間就落淚了，拿出全白的手絹頻頻拭淚。

堂本剛懷疑是不是該中止健身課程。

「董事會開完了，我工作就算結束了。」將一壺蜂蜜放在茶杯旁邊「現在的工作是少爺的家、政、夫喔。」 

「好，我的家！政！夫！堂本光一先生，」加入了好幾茶匙的蜂蜜，湯匙用力攪拌茶杯發出刺耳碰撞聲，堂本剛字句清晰、咬牙切齒「這裡是公司，請你回家去。」 

「服侍完少爺用餐後就回去。」

說完便逕自走向總裁辦公室旁的小房間裡，原本是堂本剛用來小做休憩的房間，有天突然被秘書丸山告知小廚房已經建造好，可以開始使用了。  
滿頭霧水的堂本剛推開小房間門看見早晨才在玄關親吻道別的堂本光一現在正站在裡面，往雙門冰箱裡面放入一堆食材的瞬間，他才真正感受到現在的堂本集團已經不是堂本剛家族的集團了。

是他堂本光一的堂本集團。  
\--  
圍上紅色圍裙，思考著僅有的半小時內可以做出什麼好吃的中餐給堂本剛補補，最近規律健身的堂本剛看上去精瘦許多，可愛的圓臉也消瘦了，雖然是為了他身體好才要求他健身，但看到圓臉消失堂本光一很是心痛，於是打算連續幾天做些豐富的菜色彌補。

將開會前挑好筋後灑上胡椒跟鹽調味的豬里肌取出、灑上一點薄粉，開中火倒入沙拉油到平底鍋後放上豬里肌，再把伍斯特醬、番茄醬、味淋、醬油混和而成的醬汁準備好，再把豬里肌翻面煎。  
看著表面呈現金黃邊緣有些焦糖色的豬里肌，堂本光一有些不滿意，要不是在小廚房，醬汁肯定得用新鮮食材調製，不像現在只能用樓下超市買的現成調味料。

「Dino董事，」丸山秘書敲了好幾次門都沒人回應，只能直接開門入內，正巧看見皺著眉頭的堂本光一瞪著鍋裡的豬里肌「這是老家寄給我的九条蔥，不嫌棄的話請使用吧～」 

「喔、丸山秘書，謝謝您！」一把蔥晃到面前，堂本光一回過神來發現丸山秘書正笑咪咪的對自己說話，接過蔥後也沒有要離開的意思「不嫌棄的話，待會請嚐嚐我做的料理吧。」 

「那就謝謝Dino董事了！」內心樂開花的丸山秘書為省了午餐費歡呼，恭敬退出小廚房。

把調和好的醬汁倒入鍋中與豬里肌醬煮，蓋上鍋蓋讓醬汁收乾入味。  
清洗好的京都九条蔥散發宜人香氣，切段後準備放在起鍋後的醬煎豬排上。

「少爺，可以用餐了。」

白色圓盤中間放著被濃郁醬汁覆蓋的金黃豬排，上面灑著京都九条蔥點綴，光是香氣跟色澤就已經令人食指大動，堂本剛乖乖坐到沙發上，盯著桌上擺放的中餐猛吞口水。

「可以給我碗白飯嗎？」想像著白飯沾上醬汁，一定很美味！

「好的，請稍等下。」

回到小廚房內添了碗白米飯，順勢把火爐上燒滾的番茄舞菇湯關火，放入味噌就變成堂本流番茄舞菇味噌湯。一同放到托盤上端到堂本剛面前。

「我開動了～」雙手合十對眼前的食物帶著恭敬的心說聲開動。

堂本剛迫不及待先端起味噌湯、嘟起三角小嘴吹了吹氣後小啜一口，趁堂本光一返回廚房時偷偷拿出藏在抽屜的橄欖油，淋在湯面上。

「Fufufu～」為自己的調味感到開心，晃了晃雙腿哼著調吃起午餐。

「丸山秘書請用。」

「那我就不客氣了，謝謝Dino董事！」

笑咪咪的打開自己的中餐，掀開蓋飯碗蓋，映入眼簾的是舖著京都九条蔥跟淋上特製醬汁的蓋飯，另個小碗則是味噌湯，湯面依舊浮著京都九条蔥。  
\--  
「丸山秘書，你中餐沒吃嗎？」

下午三點，堂本剛與丸山秘書正對著其它部門呈上的資料，而丸山秘書肚子傳來不合時宜的咕嚕聲；堂本剛皺了下眉，他記得中餐堂本光一也有送一份給丸山秘書，看上去還滿大份的。

「總裁抱歉…」丸山秘書委屈但不能說。

「沒關係，你把茶几上的甜點拿去吃吧。」堂本剛忍著痛做出決定。

「總裁！那可是福砂屋的特製五三燒長崎蛋糕啊！」丸山秘書驚慌失措，先別說堂本剛與自己分享甜食，這可是福砂屋的特製五三燒長崎蛋糕，還是客戶特別訂製的與外面買的到的不一樣。

「我…」脫下眼鏡往桌上一丟，堂本剛又看了眼茶几上包裝低調奢華的長匣，如果不是為了健身，他怎麼捨得把福砂屋的特製五三燒長崎蛋糕送給丸山！

「前幾天你不是說很好吃還吃不夠嗎，我常吃，你就拿走吧。」

最後看了眼福砂屋的特製五三燒長崎蛋糕，堂本剛壯士斷腕般閉上雙眼往皮椅靠躺，內心默默與福砂屋的特製五三燒長崎蛋糕告別。

「謝謝總裁！」丸山覺得眼角有些濕潤，果然還是總裁照顧自己。

夕陽柔和灑在總裁室裡，照耀著丸山秘書臉上掩飾不了的喜悅以及堂本剛看似平靜卻憂鬱的陰影。  
\--  
「Pan醬～我回來了～」

回到家第一件是就是揉了揉叼著小章魚玩偶往自己飛奔而來的Pan醬，站在玄關等著接過公事包跟西裝外套的人有些失落，家政夫試用期還沒過就算了，家中地位也岌岌可危。

「少爺，您回來了。」嗯哼，沒關係，努力克制顫抖聲線，用深沉嗓音試圖引起脫著訂製皮鞋的人的注意。

只見堂本剛換穿好室內拖鞋，逕自打開玄關的衣櫃將西裝外套放入，抱著Pan醬往客廳走。

「少爺，半小時後就能用餐了。」跟在他們身後的堂本光一不死心，但依舊沒有得到回應，深鎖眉頭思考到底是哪裡惹到少爺了嗎？

但看著寶貝吱呦跟寶貝女兒Pan醬在客廳玩耍的身影，堂本光一內心一陣柔軟，決定繼續努力做晚餐扳回一城，也許堂本剛吃的開心會跟自己說原因。

晚餐食材已經備好，只要將蔬菜炒一炒就能上桌，中餐的肉量較多為了飲食均衡晚餐就蔬菜量多些。  
把切好的青椒先過油、再用鐵鍋淋上少許油加入切好的高麗菜跟青椒拌炒，調味只有鹽巴跟醬油，以及這陣子試著自己磨的鰹魚粉，再把豬肉片放入翻炒。

堂本剛抱著Pan醬躲在後方偷看，腕起袖子露出健壯白皙的手臂、舉起鐵鍋翻炒時青筋微微浮現，下腹一緊不由得吞了吞口水。

「Pan醬啊～妳覺得該不該讓妳的傻爸爸轉正職了呢～」覺得再看下去不行，堂本剛趕緊抱著Pan醬往客廳走，邊用黏糊糊的聲音詢問Pan醬意見。

Pan醬只是乖巧的舔了舔堂本剛不那麼圓潤的下巴，用甜美的笑容回覆堂本剛。

「少爺可以用餐了。」

端上一盤時蔬炒豬肉，還有一碗白飯跟味噌湯，堂本光一心想還是用自己調製的白高湯煮出來的味噌湯好喝，下次應該準備一些高湯包放到公司冰箱裡。

「啊！」

想的出神的人在放下味噌湯時不小心太用力，濺到手上的湯汁燙的使堂本光一小聲喊叫。

「怎麼回事？我看看。」

洗好手才走進餐廳就看見堂本光一被燙到的瞬間，心疼的抓起手看著肉眼可見紅腫的肌膚，立刻揪著人到廚房往流理臺打開水龍頭用冷水沖燙傷的患部。

「怎麼這麼不小心呢！」心疼得要命的堂本剛看見堂本光一傻笑盯著自己，實在是又好氣又好笑，口吻不禁放軟了些「沒見過受傷了還笑得這麼開心的。」 

「吱呦心疼我啊～」開心到雙眼都瞇起來了，堂本光一就知道堂本剛還是在乎自己的，不會真的都不跟自己說話。

「呵，苦肉計？」瞪了眼還在笑著的堂本光一，堂本剛決定回餐桌去吃晚餐，才不是因為被堂本光一說中心疼他而害羞彆扭。

「既然堂本家政夫這麼不小心…」 

「欸？」一股不安的感覺湧上。

「那試用期就延長吧。」

「少爺我…」

見堂本光一臉上原本的笑容瞬間消失，堂本剛心裡喜孜孜的笑著，卻又有些於心不忍。

啾－

輕輕捧著堂本光一的臉，對上明顯消沉的雙眸往抿起的雙唇送上一吻。

「延到這周末。」再親一口「啾－」 

END


	4. Chapter 4

見到餐桌上擺著一杯看起來像是柳橙汁卻毫無清透感的飲品，堂本光一二話不說舉杯喝下，是南瓜柳橙豆漿之去掉南瓜的版本。

「口感如何？」

堂本剛從廚房探出頭來，清洗好的果汁機跟廚具放在瀝水架上，最近他都會提早一小時起床，做些綜合果汁或是精力湯給堂本光一喝。

「甜。」

舔了下嘴角，柳橙的甜味還在，幸好豆漿是無糖的整體來說不會過甜。

「早餐我來做吧，少爺您稍坐一下。」

拿起圍裙熟練披掛在身上，正要動手將繩結打上時，站在旁邊的堂本剛繞到他身後接過繩索，為他打了個扎實又可愛的蝴蝶結。

「想吃鬆餅，」額頭抵在後頸上，黏糊的嗓音卻字句清晰「鹹的甜的都想吃。」 

「好的少爺。」

堂本（光一與剛）家的早晨，最近都是這樣開始的。  
\--  
流理台上還有剩的豆漿，思考了一下便把一半的豆漿到入容器中放入冰箱冷藏備用。再來拿出深鍋注滿水加少許鹽跟橄欖油，等水滾後天女散花式放入義大利麵；在等待水滾的過程，打開櫥櫃取鬆餅粉跟雞蛋加入豆漿到盆子裡攪拌成麵糊，再趁麵煮熟的期間將麵糊倒入已熱的平底鍋上煎，不一會幾片香軟的豆漿鬆餅就做好了。

純白盤子上疊著三片鬆餅，最上頭放著小塊指甲大小的奶油，這是堂本光一容忍堂本剛可以攝入的奶油量，太多對身體不好，太少堂本剛會生氣。

小牛奶壺容器裡裝著黃澄澄的蜂蜜，攝取量也是堂本光一計算過的。

「好香喔～」

穿好服裝的堂本剛還沒走到餐桌旁就聞到淡淡香甜氣味，桌上擺著一盤鬆餅，以及一杯現榨柳橙汁。

「鹹的再等一下。」

又鑽入廚房裡忙碌，平底鍋淋上橄欖油放入切好的香蒜末跟洋蔥末，香味出來後加入培根與蘑菇炒拌炒，把200cc豆漿稍微加熱後與蛋黃拌勻，再加入平底鍋中拌煮，最後放入煮好的義大利麵與調味，確認收汁完全後旋轉麵體放在盤子上並灑上巴西里芹香料點綴。

「少爺，還吃的下嗎？」

當堂本光一端上義大利麵時堂本剛已經小嘴塞滿鬆餅，盤內剩下一片淋滿蜂蜜的鬆餅躺著。

「…唔唔…唔…」

努力咀嚼著口腔內的鬆餅，蔓延開來的豆漿香氣與蜂蜜融合糾纏，比起外面店家販售甜到頭皮發麻的鬆餅，還是堂本光一最近嘗試做的豆漿鬆餅比較合胃口。

「一口，吃一口！」好不容易吞嚥完畢，堂本剛急忙出聲。

「好，我再為您倒杯茶。」

倒茶的同時用眼角餘光看見堂本剛伸出叉子快速旋轉義大利麵後放入嘴裡，然後半瞇著眼睛、手撫著臉頰嘴角還沾著培根的油亮，小嘴有節奏的蠕動著。

回到餐桌上將堂本剛吃不下的食物全部掃空，不得不說，堂本剛製的柳橙豆漿好像還有點開胃？  
\--  
「少爺，路上小心。」

「我出門了。」

每天早晨在玄關固定的橋段，畢恭畢敬完之後，馬上從主僕切換成另個模式。

「嗚───」

堂本剛還側著身體家門都還沒打開，就被堂本光一一把壓制在門上，用手捏住圓潤下巴把臉抬起，對準小嘴就是一陣親吻。

舌尖先是描繪三角唇形，唇瓣上還有蜂蜜的甜味，再輕咬下唇引起堂本剛喉頭發出顫抖的音階，不疾不徐撬開牙關探入舌頭，先是像戲弄般逗著、趁他要反擊時輕啜舌尖，堂本剛貼在堂本光一厚實胸膛上的手即使使力也推不開，只能任由他加重親吻，直到快要無法呼吸時才被放開。

哈…哈….

「別忘了，試用期到今天喔。」

喘著氣的兩人拉開點距離，兩邊臉上都泛著輕微窒息的紅暈，耳尖發紅的兩人誰也不輕易認輸般凝視著對方，直到堂本光一伸出食指刮了下堂本剛的鼻梁，早晨富有磁性的低音說著堂本剛之前給的承諾。

「知道了…我出門了。」

手機響起，是司機抵達大樓門口沒見到堂本剛時會主動撥打電話詢問。從堂本剛的臉上看不出端倪，要不是兩人下身也抵在一起，堂本光一差點就被堂本剛波瀾不經的神情騙去。

「いってらっしゃい－」

如果這句話的愉悅情緒可以具現化，那就是堂本光一正瞇著長眸、嘴角勾起15度的弧線，以及身後好像有條狐狸尾巴在晨光裡晃啊晃的。  
\--  
最近公務上也挺繁忙的，好處是堂本光一可以在家辦公，有電腦就能跟美國總公司遠端視訊開會，戴著藍芽耳機還可以隨意走動，有時候精神疲憊時便離開書房到陽台抽根菸，或是廚房替自己煮杯咖啡，甚至跟Pan醬玩鬧一陣子都沒問題。

會議正討論著即將要在日本投資的幾個開發案，堂本光一邊摸著Pan醬被照料的很好的毛髮，邊有一搭沒一搭應和著，反正日本分公司只是執行方，只要等母公司決策就好。

「Pan醬～爸爸今天就可以轉正囉～」

摸著金黃色的柔順毛髮，堂本光一露出寵溺的笑容，最近堂本剛幫Pan新買的草本養護洗毛精很有效，Pan醬聞起來帶點花香，毛髮也澎亮。

Pan醬看著堂本光一滿臉春風得意，伸出舌頭輕輕舔了舔他手背，像是替他開心般。

「Pan醬也很替爸爸開心對吧～」關閉麥克風的堂本光一自然的跟著自家女兒掏心掏肺的聊起來。

「最近剛爸爸每天都早起替爸爸做綜合果汁呢！」

回想起最近堂本剛的舉動，堂本光一又是一陣心軟，每天早上都可以喝到營養滿分的飲品，幸福原來就是這麼一回事嗎。

「前幾天爸爸不是鼻子不舒服嗎…」抱著女兒躺在沙發上「工作繁忙還差點感冒，喉嚨不舒服...」 

好像就是從那次開始，堂本剛黑著臉要堂本光一早點休息，然後自己在書房忙碌到半夜，隔天一早頂著睡眼惺忪的臉龐在廚房忙碌。

小松菜加紅蘿蔔加花椰菜以及香蕉跟牛奶一起打成果汁，試喝一口後皺著眉頭的人又往果汁機裡倒入些許蜂蜜，再試喝後圓眸露出晶亮神采。  
接著就是端著打好的果汁到床邊遞給堂本光一，還在不舒服的堂本光一二話不說把果汁喝光，繼續倒頭大睡，到中午醒來後竟然舒緩許多。

「後來爸爸才知道，原來那些蔬果打成果汁後營養不變，還能更好吸收，Pan醬妳說，剛爸爸是不是超愛爸爸的～」

Pan醬兩腿搭在堂本光一胸膛上，很給面子的叫了兩聲還露出笑容，堂本光一緊緊抱住Pan醬親了兩下後把她放到地板上，Pan醬立即咬住小章魚往自己的窩跑去倒著不動。

站起來身了個懶腰，堂本光一覺得最近身體狀況很不錯，自從每天喝蔬果汁後，免疫力似乎增強不少，尤其小松菜跟紅蘿蔔豐富的β-胡蘿蔔素，除了消除疲勞跟增強免疫力外，還能維持肌膚跟黏膜健康。

看了下有些曬黑的手臂，怕感冒所以躺在陽台上曬了半天太陽還忘了擦防曬，下場就是被堂本剛說「現在是流行黑辣妹了嗎？」

於是最近的蔬果汁也出現了維他命C豐富的食材，即使加了檸檬也可以喝出甜味的堂本光一，回味著早上的柳丁豆漿，如果加點南瓜是不是可以增強排毒阿？

END


End file.
